Yu Yu Holidays
by Ryoukko-kai
Summary: Just a couple random Christmas carols.
1. Yusuke Is, As Always, Skipping School

Yeah, I know it's the middle of the summer. Whatever. Just tell me what you think, or not. Your choice, you know?

* * *

Yusuke is, as Always, Skipping School

(to the tune of Walking in a Winter Wonderland)

School bells ring, are you listening?  
At his house, the TV is glistening,

It's your average sight,

Every weeknight,

Yusuke is, as always, skipping school

Gone away, is his mother

Here to stay, is no other

Than the fourteen year old,

As he feigns a cold,

Yusuke is, as always, skipping school

In the classroom sits his girlfriend Keiko

As she thinks about how he'll be dead

He'll have the rest of the day to goof off

Until Keiko slaps him upside the head

Later on, he'll perspire

As he thinks, of Keiko's ire

He'll be terrified

At that look in her eyes

Yusuke is, as always, skipping school

In Spirit World there sits Koenma

As he looks upon his lazy friend

He'll shake his head in resignation

Because it won't be long 'till Yusuke meets his end

When Yusuke shows, isn't it thrilling?

All the teachers, wish for a killing

Of the rowdy boy

Who takes away joy

Good thing Yusuke is, as always, skipping school

Yusuke is, as always, skipping school

Yusuke is, as always, skipping school


	2. Kazuma Kuwabara Is Dumb

Okay, fine, Kuwabara bashing. I couldn't help myself.

* * *

Kazuma Kuwabara is Dumb

(to the tune of Santa Claus is Coming to Town)

Oh, you'd better not run

And you'd better not care

He can't hurt anyone

So just stand and stare

Kazuma Kuwabara is dumb

He is in love with his cat

He got beaten by a clown

He was creamed so badly by yo-yos

That he had to stand down

Oh, you'd better not run

And you'd better not care

He can't hurt anyone

So just stand and stare

Kazuma Kuwabara is dumb

He was captured by an eleven year old

He was outdone by a geek

His sister wins all fights with him

Boy, this guy is weak

Oh, you'd better not run

And you'd better not care

He can't hurt anyone

So just stand and stare

Kazuma Kuwabara is dumb


	3. Kurama

Kurama

(to the tune of Jingle Bells)

Dashing through the night

As silent as a cat

He needed not a light

Nor did his friend, the bat

They carried much treasure

Stolen from other youkai

This stuff would bring much pleasure

Until the day they die

Oh!

Kurama, Kurama,

The dreaded spirit fox

With his pal, Kuronue

They'd break into your strong box,

Hey!

Kurama, Kurama

The dreaded spirit fox

He'd steal any loot there was

Not stopped by bars or locks!


	4. Hiei, The Fire Demon

Hiei, the Fire Demon

(to the tune of Rudolph, the Red-Nosed Reindeer)

Hiei, the fire demon

Had very funny hair  
And if you ever saw it

You would just stop and stare

All of the other youkai

Used to laugh and call him names  
They never let poor Hiei

Join in any youkai games

Then one dark Ningenkai day

Yusuke came to say  
"Hiei, will you shut your trap?

And just give the Shadow Sword back?"

Then all the youkai despised him

As they shouted out in fear

"Hiei, the fire demon

Please go away from here"


	5. The Twelve Days Of Yu Yu Hakusho

If anyone actually cares who is singing, it's Shishi, Jin, Kurama, Sniper, Yusuke, Suzuka, Chu, Rinku, Hiei, Kuwabara, Mitarai, and Touya, in that order.

* * *

The Twelve Days of Yu Yu Hakusho

(to the tune of The Twelve Days of Christmas)

On the first day of Christmas, my true love gave to me

A Shishiwakamaru fan girl

On the second day of Christmas, my true love gave to me

Two Tornado Fists

And a Shishiwakamaru fan girl

On the third day of Christmas, my true love gave to me

Three different fox forms

Two Tornado Fists

And a Shishiwakamaru fan girl

On the fourth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me

Four Death Print Bulls-eyes

Three different fox forms

Two Tornado Fists

And a Shishiwakamaru fan girl

On the fifth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me

Five separate missions

Four Death Print Bulls-eyes

Three different fox forms

Two Tornado Fists

And a Shishiwakamaru fan girl

On the sixth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me

Six rainbow colors

Five separate missions

Four Death Print Bulls-eyes

Three different fox forms

Two Tornado Fists

And a Shishiwakamaru fan girl

On the seventh day of Christmas, my true love gave to me

Seven days of hangover

Six rainbow colors

Five separate missions

Four Death Print Bulls-eyes

Three different fox forms

Two Tornado Fists

And a Shishiwakamaru fan girl

On the eighth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me

Eight Serpent Yo-Yos

Seven days of hangover

Six rainbow colors

Five separate missions

Four Death Print Bulls-eyes

Three different fox forms

Two Tornado Fists

And a Shishiwakamaru fan girl

On the ninth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me

Nine katana slashes

Eight Serpent Yo-Yos

Seven days of hangover

Six rainbow colors

Five separate missions

Four Death Print Bulls-eyes

Three different fox forms

Two Tornado Fists

And a Shishiwakamaru fan girl

On the tenth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me

Ten passing grades

Nine katana slashes

Eight Serpent Yo-Yos

Seven days of hangover

Six rainbow colors

Five separate missions

Four Death Print Bulls-eyes

Three different fox forms

Two Tornado Fists

And a Shishiwakamaru fan girl

On the eleventh day of Christmas, my true love gave to me

Eleven days of rain

Ten passing grades

Nine darkness dragons

Eight Serpent Yo-Yos

Seven days of hangover

Six rainbow colors

Five separate missions

Four Death Print Bulls-eyes

Three different fox forms

Two Tornado Fists

And a Shishiwakamaru fan girl

On the twelfth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me

Twelve Shards of Winter

Eleven days of rain

Ten passing grades

Nine katana slashes

Eight Serpent Yo-Yos

Seven days of hangover

Six rainbow colors

Five separate missions

Four Death Print Bulls-eyes

Three different fox forms

Two Tornado Fists

And a Shishiwakamaru fan girl


End file.
